


Io, me e me stesso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ingabbiato dall’anello [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, Monologue, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un dialogo tra Gollum e le sue altre personalità.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggio: GollumPlot: nessuno di voi capisce! Nessuno sa cos'è il dolore!Ha partecipato all'Easter Egg Days:Prompt: Specchio





	Io, me e me stesso

Io, me e me stesso

Gollum si sporse, strofinò le mani ossute tra loro e piegò di lato il capo.

“ _Tesssoro_ ” sibilò. Osservò i frammenti di vetro sparsi sul terreno e piegò di lato il capo.  Guardò il proprio riflesso in uno di essi. Teneva gli occhi azzurri sporti e sorrideva, mostrando i dentini storti e giallastri.

“Tesoro! Tesoro!” lo sentì gridare. Si girò e guardò un altro sé stesso in un altro frammento. La pelle grigia tendeva al bianco e la fronte spaziosa era corrugata.

“ _My precious_ ” sibilò.

“Tutto voi pensate solo a quello, nessuno al padrone” biascicò Smeagol in un altro pezzo di vetro. Gollum sbatté le mani tra loro e saltellò sul posto.

“Lui ci ha privato del tesoro! Ce lo hanno tolto, rubato!” gridò.

“E’ nostro, nostro!”. Sentì gridare tre riflessi nei loro vetri.

“Nessuno di voi capisce! Nessuno sa cos'è il dolore!” strillò Smeagol. Sgranò gli occhi, le labbra gli tremavano e appoggiò le mani ai lati della testa premendole contro le orecchie.

 


End file.
